The disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a sealing region and a decoupling capacitor region.
A semiconductor device (e.g., a semiconductor chip or a semiconductor die) may include a decoupling capacitor region in which a decoupling capacitor for removing power supply noise is formed. Furthermore, the semiconductor device may include a sealing region for protecting internal circuits when a semiconductor device is manufactured by dicing a plurality of semiconductor devices fabricated on a semiconductor wafer or packaging semiconductor devices.